Dark Arts
— the "darkest art"]] The Dark Arts, also known as Dark Magic, refers to any type of magic that is mainly used to cause harm to, exert control over, or even kill the victim. Despite being labelled "dark", the Dark Arts are not necessarily "evil". The Dark Arts encompass many spells and actions ranging from the powerful Unforgivable Curses to brewing harmful or poisonous potions and breeding Dark creatures, all of which are often illegal or at least heavily discouraged in the Wizarding world. Practitioners are referred to as Dark wizards or witches. The most prominent and powerful of these was Lord Voldemort, who was and is widely considered to the be most evil Dark wizard in all of history. His followers, known as Death Eaters, also heavily practised the Dark Arts. Nature of the Dark Arts after his transformation by the Dark Arts]] The Dark Arts are generally regarded as corrupting to those who use them (which is part of the reason they are considered "dark"). After engaging in them extensively for many years, even Tom Riddle's appearance demonstrated his corruption — he lost his former handsomeness, eventually taking on serpentine physical qualities and red eyes . Albus Dumbledore, in particular, suggested that engaging in any of the Dark Arts that involve murder was damaging to the soul; for instance, he told Severus Snape that Draco Malfoy's soul was "not yet so damaged" that he was probably capable of murder, but that if he did go through with murder, his soul would be "ripped apart". This suggests that using very dark magic, such as the Killing Curse, damages an individual's soul. The dark art of creating a Horcrux involves literally splitting the soul for the unnatural purpose of achieving immortality. Quirinus Quirrell was interested in dark magic, initially by a theoretical view to gain recognition, but his curiosity turned to avarice, and eventually he was completely drawn in and corrupted. According to Snape, the Dark Arts are pragmatic in nature, where every time a branch is defeated, it only comes back "fiercer and cleverer" than before. It is therefore imperative that one's defences must be as versatile as these foul arts themselves. Powerful dark spells also require malicious intent in order to be successful. To cast the Cruciatus Curse, for instance, one must truly desire to cause pain in and of itself, according to Bellatrix Lestrange. The Dark Arts can also be difficult to control; for example, Vincent Crabbe lost control of the cursed fire he created in 1998 and was killed by it. Injuries caused by dark magic sometimes never fully heal, such as George Weasley's ear after it was cut off by a Sectumsempra he was struck with during the Battle of the Seven PottersDeathly Hallows, Ch. 5. Also, in Ch. 17, Harry mentions "the injuries from Dark Magic... You can't repair the damage.". Some curses can remain in one's genes, being passed down through generations as recessive, or can reemerge in a descendant that could lead to frail health. For example, Astoria Malfoy was one such victim of her ancestor's curse. Dark creatures can also have lasting impacts that are deadly or incredibly harmful to those who come into contact with them. Basilisks have the ability to petrify people who see them indirectly or kill them with their gaze, or from the venom in their fangs. While petrification can be cured by mandrake root, and wounds from basilisk fangs cured by phoenix tears, these treatments are difficult to prepare or obtain. Dementors have the ability to suck out people's soul with their kiss. There is no cure for someone who has had their soul removed as they spend the rest of their lives in a vegetative state. Protection bodily shielding infant Harry from the Killing Curse]] According to Albus Dumbledore, the only power strong enough to enable a person to resist the temptation of the Dark Arts, and to defeat them, is pure love. He was perhaps referring to the Sacrificial protection shield, which Lily Potter inadvertently used to protect infant Harry Potter and Harry himself later used to protect the defenders of Hogwarts by letting himself willingly be hit by a Killing Curse from the Dark Lord. However, Harry was not killed by this curse, since it only destroyed the part of Voldemort's soul inside him; he spent a brief time in limbo before returning to the land of the living. Ethical considerations While the Dark Arts have a bad reputation, overall, dark magic is not, by definition, "evil" magic. Indeed, dark magic can be used for good as well as evil. Even the Killing Curse can be used for good, as Albus Dumbledore said that it would not harm Severus Snape to kill him (Dumbledore) as he had asked Snape to kill him since he was going to die anyway (and it would ultimately serve to fool Voldemort and lead to his destruction). Using the Dark Arts in an act of true mercy in and of itself contradicts the very stark moral view that many such as Bartemius Crouch Senior publicly espoused regarding them. At the same time, dark magic is not the only type of magic that can be used with the intent to kill. For example, the Severing Charm can kill if used irresponsibly. The only exception to this rule is the spell which creates a Horcrux; this is an entirely selfish act — taking a life in order to prolong one's own. This act is so reprehensible that the caster's soul becomes fragmented, allowing the creation of a Horcrux. The soul can only be restored by complete remorse for the murder, or repentance, which is actually painful enough to cause death. Wandlore The suitability of a wand to perform dark magic depends, at least partly, on its core; dragon heartstring, phoenix feather, and rougarou hair have a reputation for being suitable for it, while it is hard to perform dark magic with unicorn hair wands. In addition, wands made of Applewood mix poorly with dark magic. The Dark Arts and the law ]] Although many members of the wizarding world appear to frown upon the Dark Arts, they are not prohibited (with the exception of the Unforgivables) and may even — under certain conditions — be encouraged. For example, while Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry teaches only Defence Against the Dark Arts, Durmstrang Institute teaches the Dark Arts itself. Moreover, shops like Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley openly trade in Dark artefacts, and are patronised by "hundreds of people", which suggests that at least some aspects of the Dark Arts are somewhat socially acceptable or at the very least legal among parts of the wizarding population. Also, in times of war, the Ministry of Magic has been known to permit Aurors to use strong Dark magic against its enemies. When Lord Voldemort was in control of wizarding Britain in late 1997 to mid-1998, every aspect of the Dark Arts was legalised and taught at Hogwarts by Death Eater professor Amycus Carrow. However, Voldemort was controlling the Ministry at this time, so it may not be standard protocol. In addition, there is a matter of degree. The three Unforgivable Curses are punishable by an automatic life sentence in Azkaban Prison when used on humans, except when permitted in wartime, whereas some types of magic can have more benign uses as well as Dark uses and, thus, are presumably not always illegal. Known Dark magic Dark charms (Avada Kedavra)]] A Dark charm is primarily defined as any charm that consistently affects the object in a negative manner, usually associated with varying levels of discomfort. Dark charms can be classified into three groups: jinxes, hexes, & curses. These groups form a hierarchy, with jinxes at the base, hexes in-between, and curses at the top. The further one ascends up this hierarchy, the more wicked, the stronger, the longer-lasting and the less reversible the Dark spell's effects appear to be. The Unforgivable Curses are the strongest known Dark spells in existence, as their effects are very powerful and their use requires skill. The following are some Dark spells: Dark potions Dark Potions are potions that cause negative effects on those who drink them or cause harm in some way or another. Dark Potions may also include ingredients that are not common in regular potions, that possess usual properties. Some Dark potions include the following: Dark items Some items can be bewitched by Dark Magic for various purposes. They then become known as Dark Magic Artefacts (or simply Dark items). The following items are associated with Dark Magic:Harry Potter Lexicon: Dark Magic Items Dark creatures/beings Many magical creatures and beings alike may be considered Dark, all of which are deeply feared and/or despised by numerous different wizards and witches. Some of those creatures/beings include the following: Acromantulas are a species of giant spider with a taste for human flesh. There is a large colony of them living in the Forbidden Forest on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is implied that most wizards stay clear of them due to how dangerous they are. Breeding Acromantulas has been made illegal by the Ministry of Magic and are included in the Ban on Experimental Breeding. The Banshee is a dark creature native to Scotland and Ireland. They are malevolent spirits who assume the form of skeletal women with green skin and black hair, with a high-pitched scream which is fatal to the ears. The Banshee can be effectively combated with the laughing potion. ]] A Basilisk is a giant serpent, and is also known as the King of Serpents. Looking a Basilisk directly in the eye will immediately kill the victim, but indirect contact will merely render them Petrified. It is known as one of the foulest creatures on Earth. Breeding Basilisks has been made illegal by the Ministry of Magic and are included in the Ban on Experimental Breeding. The punishment for breeding this creature depends on the ruling of the Wizengamot. Boggarts are amortal shapeshifting non-beings who have the ability to assume the form of an individual's worst fear. Their true appearance is unknown due to their shapeshifting ability, and they usually prefer to inhabit dark or confined spaces. Boggarts are mischievous entities who enjoy feeding off the human emotion of fear. They can be easily combated and restrained with the Boggart-Banishing Spell (Riddikulus), a charm which causes the Boggart to assume a humorous, non-threatening form, rendering it no longer frightening. ]] Dementors are widely considered to be one of the foulest beings to inhabit the world. Dementors feed on human happiness and thus generate feelings of depression and despair in any person in close proximity to them. They can also consume a person's soul through the process known as the Dementor's Kiss. The Dementor's Kiss is considered a fate worse than death, leaving the victim in a permanently vegetative state. Grindylows are small, horned, pale-green water demons. They have long, strong (albeit brittle) fingers which they use to strangle their prey. Students at Hogwarts are taught to defend themselves against them in their third year of Defence Against the Dark Arts education. Hags are savage beings that look like ugly, old witches but have more warts. They possess rudimentary magic, similar to that of a troll. They prefer to eat children and some even advertise themselves as babysitters. A Inferi is a dead body, reanimated by a Dark Wizard's spell. The spells used to reanimate the corpse are complex and difficult to perform. There is a large difference between an Inferius and a ghost. Voldemort was known to have an army of Inferi, mostly consisting of homeless Muggles that the Dark Lord had murdered. A Lethifold is a carnivorous and highly dangerous magical creature. It is also considered a Dark creature because of its aggressive and violent nature. The only known spell that will work against it is the highly advanced Patronus Charm. ]] An Obscurial, is a young repressed witch or wizard who have developed a dark and parasitic energy force known as an Obscurus. The Obscurus is developed through the forced repression of a young witch or wizard's magic, usually through both physical and psychological abuse. When the Obscurus becomes powerful and loses control, it manifests itself as a floating black cloud, which is both extremely unstable and destructive in nature. Most Obscurials die before they reach the age of ten, and the only documented case of an Obscurial surviving past this age was with the American wizard Credence Barebone. A Rougarou is a dangerous dog-headed monster that inhabits the swampy regions of Louisiana in the United States. ]] A Vampire is a magical humanoid that is famed for biting people on the neck and sucking their blood. They are part of the family of beings known as the Living Dead. A werewolf is a human-being who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, becomes a fearsome and deadly near-wolf. This condition is caused by infection with lycanthropy. Werewolves are unfairly treated and discriminated against within the magical community and are looked down upon and despised by witches and wizards who do not have the condition. The Ministry of Magic has introduced legislation in regards to Werewolves, as a means of controlling them. Dark practices Some other practises that would be considered dark include: Breaking the Ban on Experimental Breeding by hatching a basilisk, for example; consuming the blood of a unicorn , and Necromancy, the Dark Art of raising the dead. Known practitioners The following wizards and witches are known to have used Dark Magic. Note that as above, the Dark Arts encompass many different types of spells and practises, including many that seem to be in everyday use by most wizards — this section is limited to those who have used strong dark magic at least once. Dark Wizards Death Eaters Non-Dark Wizards Known texts The following texts are known to discuss the Dark Arts: Secrets of the Darkest Art1.jpg|''Secrets of the Darkest Art'' by Owle Bullock MagickMosteEvile.png|Magick Moste Evile Curses-and-counter-curses.png|Curses and Counter-Curses by Professor Vindictus Viridian BHBV.png|Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed Jinxes-for-the-jinxed-lrg.png|Jinxes for the Jinxed UnforgivableCursesAndTheirLegalImplications.jpg|Unforgivable Curses and Their Legal Implications *''The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy'' *''The Dark Arts: A Legal Companion'' *''The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'' *''The Imperius Curse and How to Abuse It'' Behind the scenes *Some spells may not be considered Dark magic in and of themselves, but may be used for Dark purposes. For example, the Taboo curse allows the caster to track anyone who says a certain word or name. This gives the caster a great deal of power over people's speech, and spreads fear. It may thus be considered to have Dark applications, such as when it was used by Death Eaters to track their enemies during the Second Wizarding War. *The Dark Arts are similar to magic known as maleficium, which is used in a similar manner. *The antihero in the fairy tale The Warlock's Hairy Heart utilised a piece of Dark Magic to remove his heart from his body to ensure he would never fall in love, while keeping himself alive without this vital organ within his body. This is considered an impossible feat outside of the story. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Artes Oscuras fr:Magie noire ru:Тёмные Искусства pl:Czarna magia Category:Dark Magic Category:Spell types